Lista de caricaturas de "Los 3 Hermanos"
Esta es una lista de caricaturas de "Los 3 Hermanos". Debutaron por primera vez en el corto de 1940 nominado al Oscar, Boxeo. Lista de Caricaturas 1940 * Boxeo 1941 * The Beach Photo (Foto en la Playa) * Indian Your Troubles (Problemas de Indios) 1942 * Cattention Deficit ''(Deficit de Gatención) * ''Musical Pajamas (Pijamas Musicales) * Golfy About Pals (Golf Sobre Amigos) * No Senses, No Flying * Out Fire (Sale Fuego) 1943 * Confounded Wool Thieves (Ladrones de Lana Confundidos) * Good Day With Your...¿GIRLS? * Three in a Train * 3 Presidential Boys 1944 * The Annoying Seals * Boys Builders * The Ghost Traps * The Market Bowling * Our Attic-Up 1945 * Going-a-Bye Daddy * Dolce e Sour * The Three...Who? * The Meowinable Snow Man * Who's Milkin' Who? 1946 * Date of Devils * Sock'n Load * Trick or Theatre * Three Boys and the Babies 1947 * Schooly for Trompit * Freeze Brothers * Boys Gets the Foe * The Vanishing Boy * Hospitally Kitty * Prison Kitten * The Canines Can-In All 1948 * Life with Wife * The Salty Water Cat * Hook a Croco-Cat * Movie Brothers * The Golden Gauchos 1949 * Orque's Cousin * Smarty Brawl * Ruined Again * Kittie's X-Mas War * Party Cover * Kitty on Secret * Pool and Cats 1950 * At Ordenation Things * The Hot-Red * Animals Birthday * The Tooth Hurts * Safety Cats * Baby Classmates * Life Being a Cat * Kitten Gone Fishin' 1951 * Depressed Duck * Baby for Troubles * You're Darn Tooth-in * Art You for Real * For Much Homework * Possesed Coffe * Advance and Be Meow-chanized * Here Lives the Ghost! 1952 * Skate Makes Perfect * Have One Purr-fect Night * Nothing Wins Me, Baby * Orque, The Wizard * Smarty Dinner * Puppy Trouble * Motelled and Scared * Kitt-a Baby * Trompit and Tornado 1953 * The Dogs Alley * The Cat Agent: Mission G.E.M * The Park of Distractions * R-Aclonated Rodents * Buy-Me a Baby * Winter for the Worse * Lover and Go Over 1954 * His Mouse Thursday * Turismo Dog * Roasted and Good Spiced Cat * Coffer of the Bride * The Wildy Shotter Cat * Stupidly-Lover Cats * The Cat Who Gets Nervious * Trap Happy Coffy * Money Businessmen * The Zoom Cat 1955 * Lottery Sleep * Smarty Scary * Cute on the Cat * Baby Say-HELP * School and Go Coff * Texas Foe * ''The Mice Paid-Up'' 1956 * Trap Sleepy * Puss 'n' Tooths * From Enemy to Enemy * Save the Kimb * Monster of Cinema * The Brothers Anti-Mouse-Coff * Goldilocks and The Three Brothers 1957 * Cops with Boys * Give an' Cake * Astro-Cat Into Space * Wild in the West * Kitty-Cornered * The Littles Mexicans 1958 * Teaming Off-Scary Two * Kittin' Criminal * 4K-3B * Patching Things Pup * Coff-Cology 1959 * The Three in the Alley * Alley Cat Life * Boxeo Cats * The Warning Works * The Boys-Cared-Enemies 1961 * Sweetin' Kitten * Boredy-Bored Boys * Too Timid for Towers 1962 * Angry Hot High-Roof * Fast and Purrrious * Hunting Gone Fooly * A-Karated-Cat * Dirty Cow * The Three Brothers Big Cartoon Special * Tellin' the Trap * Sorry-but-OMARY * Flood-is Chicken Than Water * Look Who Was the Dinner? 1963 * Ants to War 1964 * The Bat Above and the Boys Get Below * There is a Broke in the Cat? * Much Ado About Missing * Snowbody Meets a Body * The Unthinkable Patit Duck 1965 * Ah, Sweet Chase-Mice-Tale of Life * Rock'n Bye Baby * Bad Day at Stone Age * Café, ¿Dulce o Agridulce? * The Hat-ters Club * I'm Much Wild About Purrr-y * Of the Line-Vandalism * The Hypo-Cleaned-Cat * The Insect Film 1966 * Double Personality * Merry, Merry, Out of Country * Berry-Go-Road * Go Up * Puss and CUTS! * M-E-O-W in Dollars * Descheesed Cat * The A-Boom-Inable Brothers * Patty-Barbacued 1967 * Teeth or Trick! * O-Collar Me-OWN * Guided Godzilla * Catty Bal-Boxer * Cat-Time Pals * That Kitty: Mission C.U.T.E * Nerf-Hurted Boys * I Hate Me-Own, I Hate Cats Like Me-ow. * Add Chance for be Quiet * Fast Beddin'